


Tale of Tongues

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, OC Dragonborn (Raelynn Terane), OC Thief (Siggy Sinfjötli), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are thrown into the world of Skyrim to find a way to defeat a Daedric prince who wants to take over their world. There they meet the Dragonborn and a Thief, learn that not everyone likes burning bushes, certain people hate pyromages and skeevers are not cute little rats. Will they survive the world full of dragons and giants offering them flying lesson and save their own universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started out with blade to the throat (C)

“Look you asswipe, I won’t summon shit for you so I don’t have a clue why you are even bothering in the first place. And I can smite you in a second if I want to.” The archangel snarled, glaring at the hooded person before him.

The hooded man let out a deep chuckle. “That is quite some talk for someone in a position as yourself.” The archangel Gabriel knew it as well as the hooded person. In a circle of holy fire, angel sigils on the walls and Death’s Scythe pressed against his throat, he didn’t have exactly much power in this situation. And let’s not leave the other five hooded people in the room.

In response, Gabriel only grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He shifted slightly on his feet, only for the scythe to be pressed into his skin and making the archangel freeze immediately. Honestly, he was pissed and a tad bit humiliated. An archangel and trickster like himself, trapped here with death just a slice away, and he didn’t even have the upper hand. It reminded him of the time the Winchesters trapped him in a ring of holy fire and made him spill his guts. Just, this situation was way different. And different in the bad way; maybe even worse than the apocalypse itself.

“We can do this the easy or the hard way.” The hooded man spoke again.

“Figures.” Gabriel muttered with annoyance.

“Drop the sarcasm and summon him.” Hooded man’s voice was too calm and easy going for Gabriel’s liking. But what much can he expect from a lunatic like this? A lunatic that was crazy enough to lure an archangel into a trap and demand him to summon a so called Daedric prince.

“What even is he?” Gabriel snapped. He wanted some answer before he did anything at all. Like he even would do anything. “If he is as powerful as you say, why am I here?!”

“How about we answer questions after you bring him here and you are dead, how about that?” Hooded man snarled.

“So that’s the hard way, I assume?”

“No, that’s the easy way.”

“And the hard way?”

“You summon him and he kills you. Trust me; it’ll be less painful if I end you. I don’t particularly like turning people inside out. Too messy for my liking.” Gabriel grimaced. He thought about making a run for it plenty of times, but that was before he and his escape was between holy fire. But, maybe, just maybe, he could escape between the entire massacre. He was just going to play along and then when the crazy man was distracted he was going to possibly punch hooded man out of revenge, and then escape.

“Alright, that doesn’t sound pleasant.” He murmured. He didn’t feel like dying yet. A fine fella like him didn’t deserve to die this young.

Suddenly a piece of paper was shoved into his hands. “Here are the summoning words. Now summon him.”

Gabriel didn’t even have to read past the first three letters before his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. This coordinates were not from anywhere nearby, far from that. They were not from this universe or this dimension as a matter of fact.

Gabriel looked at the hooded man with annoyance and confusion written on his face. “You actually want me to summon someone from another dimension? Are you crazy?!”

“You’re powerful enough so do it!”

“Now wait a second. While it’s flattering and all, what makes you think I can do such a thing?!”

“Then do your best if or else some other people might die. The Winchesters perhaps-“

Gabriel snorted. “What makes you think I care about those two idiots? Michael and Lucifer are going to bring them back anyway.”

Hooded man was silent for a while and Gabriel almost thought he won this one. But almost never killed a fly. “Then I may pay a visit to your two brothers.”

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes. “Like you could kill those two.”

“If you think that I am but a petty demon, you are merely kicking in the dark.”

“And if you think my brothers are weak, I have a surprise for you.”

“How about you shut up and summon him? I can guarantee you a quick and painless death if you do so.”

“How about you stop being an asswipe and face the fact that it’s impossible!”

“Are you saying you are weak?” Hooded man smirked.

Gabriel let out a low whistle and chuckled. “Me? Weak? Buddy, I am an archangel and the trickster. I am anything but weak.”

“Then do it!” Hooded man exclaimed. “Prove you are not weak!”

“Seriously, do you think I’m so stupid to fall into your trap? You’re dumber than the Winchesters combined.”

Hooded man simply removed the scythe before stabbing it into Gabriel’s shoulder. He let out a strangled shout and tempted to turn around and just push the hooded man into the fire, but not before beating him to a broken pulp. He almost turned around when the scythe was once again pressed against his throat. This time the tip was digging into his skin, and he thought twice about doing anything rash. Once again, he didn’t want to die just yet.

“Look, if you summon him right now, my lord may spare you. He might even find some use of you.”

“I’d rather die.”

“I can arrange that easily and with delight.” Hooded man snarled. He pressed the blade harder against Gabriel’s throat, only a hair length away from piercing his skin.

“Do. It.” Hooded man’s voice dripped with venom.

Gabriel hesitatingly brought up the piece of paper and read through it quickly before reading aloud. “Adontius deyra kulaan do strun, hon dii bel ahrk meyz. Zu'u for hi, hin sil ahrk hin ulan suleyk zeim tiid ahrk gutlok, ful hon dii bel ahrk meyz.” He paused as two of the other hooded people came to the center of the room where a circle of candles were placed and placed a bowl there. And then just out of nowhere and just like that, one knelled down and the other cut off the first one’s head off and filled the bowl with the blood.

When the hooded man threatened to stab Gabriel, the archangel quickly continued reading. “Zu'u bex skuld tol nol daar sovaar wah hin, ful hon dii bel ahrk meyz.”

There was complete silence as the second hooded person drank the sacrificial blood. It made Gabriel wonder if he was deaf, until the hooded person suddenly fell to his knees and started to scream. Blood flowed out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears, and then just like that, his body turned inside out. But instead of organs splattering everywhere, a bright purple light appeared, followed by a loud noise, and the man’s screams disappearing.

The light got brighter and brighter, until Gabriel was forced to shield his eyes. The light wasn’t just bright, it actually hurt his eyes.

Gabriel has seen a lot of shit in his time on Earth, but that was just a new level of weird shit for him.

And just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared, and when Gabriel looked again, he only saw a very tall and skinny man standing there. His almost black hair was obviously defying gravity in Gabriel’s view, and he was almost as pale as snow. When the Deadric prince looked his way, he only saw abnormal icy blue eyes, and a sick and crazy grin which showed his pointy teeth.

The angel blade was removed from Gabriel’s throat as all the hooded men kneeled before the Daedra. The prince seemed to enjoy it much as he let out a low and haunting chuckle. It even gave Gabriel the chills.

“Finally. Free from that wretched Mundus.” The Daedra said as he looked around. “A realm, completely for myself to rule. Nirn and Alduin didn’t go as planned. The damned Dragonborn.”

“M-my lord?” The Daedra averted his gaze to hooded man who was shaking like a leaf.

“You wish?” There was an edge to his voice.

“What do you intend to do with him?” The Daedra slowly averted his gaze to Gabriel and a toothy grin appeared on his face. With just a move of his hand, the fire disappeared and the Daedra moved so he was standing in front of the archangel.

“The one who brought me here, if I’m not mistaken? What are you called again? An angel?” He questioned.

At times like these, Gabriel would have replied with a sarcastic remark, but this was a completely different situation. He would never admit it, but he was beyond terrified of this Daedric prince. He thought it was just going to be like a more powerful demon, but Gabriel was gravely mistaken.

“An archangel, my lord. A creature of god.” Hooded man replied quickly.

“And this god of yours is the creator of this universe?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Who is the ruler of hell?”

“Satan, my lord. Formerly an archangel, but cast down from heaven.”

The Daedra chuckled out of amusement and walked to the other side of the room. “Both will be slain by my hand. They are but a petty cockroach compared to me.” That angered Gabriel enough to punch the hooded man unconscious, take Death’s Scythe and throw it at the Daedric prince. It lodged itself right into the side of his head, and it should have killed him immediately. But the only thing that it actually did to him was stagger him and make him hiss. The Daedric prince pulled the weapon out of his head and threw it to the floor before turning to the shocked archangel.

“A petty weapon like that cannot even harm me the slightest.” The wound healed in a matter of seconds, leaving no mark at all.

It was impossible. That scythe was supposed to kill everything. Even Death himself, who was immortal in the first place.

Not wasting any seconds, Gabriel made a run for the back door which was left unguarded. The other three hooded people made a move to stop him, but the Daedric prince stopped them immediately.

“Leave him. Let him spread the word that a new ruler will arise.”

In that moment, Gabriel realized he caused shit on Earth. Shit even worse than the apocalypse itself.


	2. HOLY MOTHER OF TALOS! (S)

“And that is how I may or may not have doomed Earth, Heaven, Hell and possibly Purgatory as well.” Gabriel explained himself, still terrified of his encounter with the Daedric prince. God damn, that guy was creepy and terrifying at the same time and Gabriel wasn’t afraid of a lot of things, well there are some things the archangel is afraid of, but we do not speak of them.

“So you’re saying you were forced to summon some demon god from another universe, possibly a whole new dimension, to Earth because some demons forced you to?” Dean asked Gabriel, not really believing what he was hearing. “And you’re asking us to get rid of him? Some guy even you are terrified of?”

“Yeah, who else am I supposed to ask? The baby in a trench coat? You two are dumb enough to actually try and attempt to kill him.” Gabriel said, hoping they’d say yes. These two are actually really dumb enough to try and kill some demon God from some random ass dimension that could very well be Lucifer’s ass.

“Great, so now we have to go to another dimension all together and find some weapon or chant, or maybe even some exorcism from there that could kill him?” Sam asked after a really long silence that felt like years right now.

“Yeah, but I promise I’ll get the two of you out of there as soon as you find the weapon or whatever that can kill him, although you know the catch with different dimensions, you need to find the ingredients or bits and pieces of pages to actually make the weapon and so on.” Gabriel said, waving his hand around trying to sound as casual as possible even though he just doomed this universe.

“So you want to send our asses to some alternate dimension just like that one time Balthazar did, have us find or forge some magical weapon, drag us back here and have us kill some demon-“

“Some Daedric demon God, there’s a huge difference.” Gabriel cut Dean off.

“-fine, Daedric demon God who even you are terrified of?” Dean asked, not really sure about the whole plan, he did not like the sound of it at all.

“What if we try to find some weapon here this dimension that could kill him?” Sam asked after he thought about it for a while.

“No, I already tried Death’s Scythe and it only scratched him, and I stabbed him right in the head!” Gabriel snapped at them. God these two can be thick at times, and right now is the worst time ever for them to act like idiots. “Although I doubt what you two need actually is a weapon, more like someone who goes by the title Dragonborn or some shit like that.”

An awkward silence fell over the three of them while Sam and Dean exchanged glances, after a while Sam spoke up, “I guess that really doesn’t leave us much of a choice, so where exactly did you summon that guy from?”

“I don’t know, some place called Nirn or Mundus or something along those lines, although I think one is bigger than the other, not sure.” Gabriel said, already calming down a bit knowing they’re willing to go to a different plane of existence just for something or someone that can kill that freak. “But I can’t guarantee that you two will survive, I mean even I don’t know what’s waiting for you there, might be dragons or even more powerful demons than those you two hunt here.”

“Well then, let’s hop in our blue police box and find whatever can kill that guy.” Dean said, clapping his hands together and using one of his many television references. Sam opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but decided against it and shook his head instead.

“Okay, so first off we have to figure out how to even get the two of you there, I mean they summoned him by having me read this,” Gabriel said and held up the piece of paper with the chant on it that he held on in case he’d need it, and thank God he did “while chopping some guys head off and then having someone else drink the blood.”

“Maybe we could try and reverse the chant?” Sam asked after a few moments.

“Reverse the chant?” Dean asked, with an expression that could be described as ‘are you for real?’ plastered across his face.

“It’s worth a shot.” Sam said, his only reason as to why reversing the chant might work.

“If we end up getting turned inside out, I am going to beat the shit out of your ghost ass.” Dean said, pointing at Sam, his expression having changed to his famous rage pout. Sam only raised his hands as if to say ‘what else do you want me to do?’.

After hours of them bickering about what to do next, they all agreed that the best course of action would be to reverse the chant and put a bunch of candles in a circle. Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the circle of candles and waited for Gabriel to start the ritual.

“Just so you know, I will check up on you two dumbasses every now and then to make sure you two are alive.” Gabriel said after he lit up the last candle and stood up, taking a few steps away from the circle.

“And how are we going to know it’s you trying to contact us and not someone trying to murder us?” Dean asked, holding hid demon knife in one hand.

“Oh, you’ll know.” Gabriel waved his hand and straightened out the piece of paper. “Just try to find this Dragonborn person as fast as possible so you two won’t be stuck there forever. Meyz ahkr bel dii hon ful, hin wah sovaar nol tol skuld bex zu’u. Meyz ahrk bel dii hon ful, gutlok ahkr tiid zeim suleyk ulan hin ahkr sil hin, hi zu’u. Meyz ahkr bel dii hon, Sam Dean Winchester.” Once Gabriel finished the chant, a blinding white light lit up the whole room and Gabriel had to shield his eyes yet again so he wouldn’t go blind.  After the light died down he removed his hands from his eyes and looked at where the Winchesters were standing, only to be greeted with two black charred circles where they were standing. “Hope I didn’t kill them.” He muttered to himself before throwing himself on the motel bed.

Meanwhile in the other dimension that Sam and Dean have been sent to, a High Elf by the name of Siggy, was collecting ingredients for her next batch of potions when a blinding flash of light, followed by a loud, almost deafening crack disturbed her, well more like scared the living day lights out of her since the explosion happened right next to her, missing her by only a few precious lifesaving inches.

First came the flash, then came the ear splitting crack which made Siggy shriek out ‘Holy mother of all mighty Talos!’ and drop whatever she was holding, thank god she was wearing her old Thieves Guild armor so she had her weapons at hand. She did a side role and pointed her sword at the two strangers who looked like the cause of the not pleasant at all surprise.

To her they were funnily dressed, weird shirt, pants that looked way to big on them and they were awfully clean, to clean looking for her liking. One of them was really tall with long brown hair, if he had yellow skin he could have been a High Elf, but his skin was pink, he was also way too tall for a Nord or Breton, couldn’t have been a Redguard at all, he was way to pale, also wasn’t a Wood or Dark Elf. The other one looked more like the races you knew, but he was also funnily dressed.

They both looked as confused about her as she did about them, pointing a sword at them didn’t seem to help either, but an elf’s gotta be on her guard ever since she pissed off Elenwen when she broke into her Embassy just to get the Stone of Barenziah so she could complete her collection. Talos knows how many assassins she sent after poor Siggy.

“Who in the name of Talos are you two? And what are you wearing?” Siggy asked, slowly lowering her sword, staying in her flee or fight stance.

“I’m Sam,” the taller one said pointing at himself, “and that’s my brother Dean,” Sam said and motioned at Dean, “and we’re looking for the Dragonbo-“

“Whoah! Hold your horses, what do you need from the Dragonborn?” Siggy cut them off, putting her sword away. Those two strangers seemed harmless enough to her by now.

“Well, we need their help in defeating some so called Daedric demon God who wants to take over our dimension.” The shorter one, or Dean, said.

 


	3. Look what the horker dragged in! (C)

“I've got just about anything for everybody in here! Hell, if I had a sister I’d sell her right away!” Raelynn starred at the merchant with a risen eyebrow before slowly nodding.

“Alright. I don’t believe I need one. And I think that’s illegal.” She replied quickly.

Belathor chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, that was a small joke. I wouldn’t…”

Raelynn pursed her lips and quickly nodded. An awkward silence was between them before Raelynn slammed a giant sack onto the merchant’s front desk, starting the poor man. “Alright, so I want to sell you these. It’s some dragon bones, dragon scales, I think there’s one or two helmets in there and,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purse, “here are some gems too. Two diamonds, three amethysts and six garnets if I’m not mistaken.”

Belathor chuckled lightly and emptied the sacks content onto his desk. Indeed dragon bones and dragon scales fell out along with two hide helmets. Raelynn wasn’t mistaken about the gems either. “Why that is quite something. Been out dragon hunting again?”

Raelynn merely shrugged. “It’s just what I do. If I’m not here to kill those oversized lizards, then who will?” She smiled slightly. She’d never admit it to anyone because they’d probably think she’s crazy, but she was fascinated with dragons. Almost obsessed with them. In her eyes they were the image of perfection and she would probably try to strike a conversation with them, weren’t they trying to burn everything and everyone to a crisp. Still, she took the dragon business seriously and never let it get to her head.

“Alright, how much will all this be? 1000? 1200?”

“Actually, almost 4000.” Raelynn stated. What she also took seriously was trading.

Belathor almost chocked on air. “4000? That is too much! It will completely drain me out of septims! This is outrageous!”

Raelynn crossed her arms. “The burns I get from dragon are outrageous too.”

“I will not give up all my septims!”

“I don’t want to risk my life to save a bunch of ungrateful merchants who want to rip me off of a deal, but we don’t always get what we want, do we?”

Belathor sighed with annoyance knowing he couldn’t argue with his costumer anymore. And the last thing he wanted to do was cross blades with her. Everyone knew the Dragonborn for her short temper. “Fine, how about 3500? I need the rest 500 for food.”

Raelynn wanted to argue about the price, but then just simply shut her mouth. 3500 was agreeable enough, and it wasn’t a low price either. Raelynn nodded and Belathor handed her the large coin purse.

“Hey, have you got any ebony arrows?”

“Yes, I’ve got a pretty full stack of them.”

“How much?”

“3600.”

Raelynn glared at the man before her. “3600?” She hissed.

 Belathor nodded, a smug smile on his face. “Ebony arrows are hard to come by these days. A miracle if you get them once a month.” He crossed his arms.

Raelynn wanted to yell or shout at him. Even Fletcher’s in Solitude doesn’t demand such high prices, and they say his shop is expensive. But Raelynn simply shut her mouth and placed all her remaining coin on the desk. She needed arrows badly and she wasn’t about to use iron arrows. They’d probably damage her beautiful Daedric bow.

Belathor counted the gold for three whole minutes, before shaking his head and pushing it back to her. “There are only 3590 septims in here.”

Raelynn was getting angrier by the second. “So what?”

“So what? I am not going to sell you these arrows until I have the right amount of gold.”

“I gave you fuckin discount of 500! This is only ten septims! You owe me!”

“I don’t owe you anything! 3600 septims or no deal!”

“Give me those arrows or I swear, I will drag you to the throat of the world and shout you of that mountain.” Raelynn snarled.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me, little man.”

In the end, Raelynn walked out of Belathor’s store with the new ebony arrows, but with half her gold gone. And here she thought she would get a profit out of her last dragon kill. But at least she got to scare the merchant by threatening to send a dragon after him. Don’t take her as a violent person, she is nice and friendly. At least until she gets ripped off of a deal, or those irritating kids start annoying her. She’s the Dragonborn; she doesn’t have time to play tag or hide ‘n seek.

She’s been on the road for a month now and she just wanted to go to Windhelm where she has her home and stay there for a long time. But free days were now the past since she discovered she was the Dragonborn of legends. Now all she did nowadays was kill dragons that had bounties on their heads. Alduin was long since dead, but the dragons were still there. It was a question to Raelynn if they were to actually disappear one day. She hoped not. Despite her wish to get a week off, she would start to miss the dragon hunting life.

And as it was, Raelynn was on her way to the Rift, where she had to kill a dragon that has been terrorizing the countryside. It was still early in the day so Raelynn decided to immediately ride off to Riften.

“If I don’t encounter any bandits, I might even get there before night.” She muttered to herself as she walked to the Whiterun stables. But then she shook her head. “What are the odds?” She spat.

After retrieving her horse Frost out of the stables, she made sure all her stuff was safely secured on the horses back before she mounted him. Getting that horse was easy enough. Cutting her way through mercenaries, stealing the required documents and stealing the horse was easy enough for Raelynn. As well as battling Louis to death for that horse.

Raelynn got to Riften just as night started to set in. The merchants were going back to their homes, guards were switching their shifts and most of the towns’ folk went to the Bee and Barb to get a drink or two of mead. Raelynn just knew what she needed; a warm bed and Black-Briar mead. She despised that woman, but she had to admit, her mead was the best. But gods, was it expensive.

After getting a tankard of mead and some food, Raelynn sat down at a table that was closer to the entrance and away from the already drunk men and women. Raelynn usually preferred being left alone with her thoughts, but she also didn’t mind getting drunk and having a drinking contest.

Raelynn cringed at the memory of the guy who challenged her to a drinking contests and giving her a staff. Everything was blurred to Raelynn and how she managed to get engaged to a bloody Hagraven, was beyond her. Frankly, she didn’t even want to know. And in the end she found out she was tricked by a Daedric prince, also known as Sanguine. She wanted to strangle him for that one minute, but in the end she had to admit that guy had a sense of humour. And in the end she got an awesome staff, but currently it’s only collecting dust in the corners of her home. She didn’t use it even once, and she doubted she would even use it. She wasn’t much for magic; she preferred her Archery skills.

“…this is the Bee and Barb. It’s got warm beds, and the best mead. We’ll stay here for the night and tomorrow we’ll search for the Dragonborn.”

Raelynn looked up at the mention of the tittle and oh, was she surprised upon whom she saw. A small smirk came onto her face and she leaned back into her chair.

“Well, well. Look what the horker dragged in!” She called to the wretched high elf thief.

“Oh shit! You again?!” Raelynn knew Siggy all too well. That damned high elf was almost as bad as the Thalmor for her.

“Why yes, it is me.” Raelynn proclaimed cheerfully. She stood up and faced the high elf, having to slightly look up. “Still searching for that dragon claw?”

Siggy glared at Raelynn and hissed, “Shut up about that damned dragon claw! I’m not even interested in that ugly thing anymore!”

Raelynn snickered and noticed the two men standing behind her. She raised her eyebrows at the high elf. “What? You hired two thugs to come beat me up for revenge?”

“Harlot, I might! You half bred stump!” Siggy snarled.

Raelynn merely crossed her arms. “I think you would know better than to mess with a Dragonborn.”

“Wait, so you’re the Dragonborn?” The taller man asked Raelynn.

Raelynn looked at him and nodded. “The one and only at your service.”

The shorter man snickered quietly. “I expected a tall warrior dude.”

Raelynn glared at him. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but if you think just because I’m a woman that I can’t be beat your short ass in a fight, well I’ve got some news for you, friend. I can just as well shout your ass from the Throat of The World.”

The two men were looking at her shocked, while Siggy was internally freaking out. She didn’t want a repeat from some months ago.

There was awkward silence between the four, until the taller man interrupted it with a cough. “Uh, so, you two know each other?” He asked Raelynn and Siggy.

The two women looked at each other. Siggy was glaring at Raelynn with hatred, while Raelynn had a smug look on her face.

“Oh yes. We know each other very well.” 


	4. What's cooler than cool? IIZ SLEN NUS! (S)

It's been quite a long time since Siggy stole anything worth selling in the Thieves Guild, Vex refused to take twenty three of those weird ass gems you found all around Skyrim just laying around being useless, saying she’d only accept the full set, whatever floats her boat. The High Elf in question was walking along the riverbank looking for some mudcrabs since she’s short on ingredients again.

That was until she noticed someone fighting a saber tooth cat, not wanting to get Bonebreak Fever or the Rattles, Siggy stayed hidden behind a bush and kept as quiet as possible. After the person, who looked like a Nord, killed the cat Siggy caught a glimpse of something shiny sticking out of her satchel.

‘That could be worth quite something, especially if it’s a Dragon Claw.’ She thought to herself and slowly snuck up on the Nord, the Nord was oblivious to Siggy sneaking up on her and continued reading what looked like a journal. ‘Probably on some quest or something’ the High Elf thought to herself and slowly approached the Nord until she was close enough to reach the item in question, but far enough to avoid getting stabbed in the face for it.

Slowly pulling the Dragon Claw out of the Nord’s satchel, Siggy silently prayed that the Nord wouldn’t notice her, but luck was not on her side that day, or should we say week. The Nord turned around with a murderous look on her face and all Siggy could think off was ‘Oh shit, I had a nice life while it lasted’ and braced herself for the blade, but what came instead took her completely off guard, she heard a quick shout of ‘Iiz, slen nus!’ and what felt like a blizzard knocking the wind out of her.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF TALOS?!” Siggy shrieked, still holding onto what looked like a Diamond Dragon Claw. “What did you do to me?! Unfreeze me right now!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked in a bone chilling voice that sent shivers down Siggy’s spine.

“Obviously I’m trying to make a living by pickpocketing people, it’s my job!” Siggy yelled at the Nord trying to look tough when in reality she was close to shitting her pants.

“So you’re part of the Thieves Guild I assume?” The Nord asked, still keeping the cold voice that made her look really terrifying.

“No, I’m an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood…OF COARSE I’M PART OF THE THIEVES GUILD! I’m wearing the Thieves Guild armor you skeever brain!” Siggy snapped at her. She was really fed up with being frozen in a block of ice, “and do me a bloody good favor and unfreeze me right now.”

“You know, how about I shout you off a mountain instead?” The Nord asked, with a grin slowly creeping its way on her face.

“Oh no, don’t you dare, don’t you bloody dare!” SIggy yelled in response, but it was too late, she heard the oh so dreaded ‘Fus’ being whispered. She screamed and begged for mercy, the last thing she needed was to be shouted off a mountain while frozen in a block of ice. The Nord then took the claw off her and finished the shout by yelling ‘Ro dah!’ and Siggy went rolling down the hill.

The whole way down the hill slope Siggy was screaming bloody murder, scaring the shit out of wildlife and probably a giant or two. The last thing that went through Siggy’s mind was ‘I will get that Dragon Claw, even if it’s the last thing I do’ before blacking out and continuing to roll down the slope.


	5. Yeah, Cyrodiil, the Cyrodil of Cyrodiil...Cyrodiil. (C)

The two men, as Raelynn got to know them as brothers Sam and Dean, starred at Siggy and Raelynn with disbelief. While Siggy was grumpy and not amused about the story being told, Raelynn couldn’t keep herself together and lost her shit once.

“You just laugh, you stupid blonde she devil. I will get my revenge on you someday.” Siggy would say every now and then, making Raelynn laugh only more. Raelynn was too prideful and care-free to get it to her. Besides, she could easily freeze her again if she had to.

“Wait, you froze her in a solid block of ice?” Sam asked Raelynn, unsure how to feel about it and how she even managed it. It seemed impossible and normally he wouldn’t believe it, but a new dimension means different people and different powers, right? But he was also quite uneasy about it all. For all he knew, the Dragonborn could just turn on them all and ‘freeze them in a block of ice and shout them down a mountain’.

Raelynn averted her gaze to Siggy. “Considering she tried to steal from me, she had it coming.”

“As I said, I’m a thief. It’s my job.” She said through gritted teeth, irritation in her voice.

Raelynn sat up straight. “I don’t care if it’s your damn job. You don’t even think about stealing from me, unless you want to face the consequences.” She snapped.

Siggy rolled her eyes, slumped against her chair and muttered something under her breath that just went on deaf ears.

“So how exactly can you do that?” Sam continued.

“With shouting.”

“Shouting?”

“Yes, shouting.” Raelynn replied uneasily. She wondered how they never heard of shouting before. And she also wondered if Dean ever saw an Argonian before.

“Dean.” Raelynn said sharply, gaining his attention. “Stop starring. It’s rude.”

He leaned closer to Raelynn and asked in a quiet whisper, “What are those two? Overgrown lizards?” Yep, he’s never seen Argonians before.

Raelynn gave him a pointed look. “Have you been living under a rock? They are Argonians.” Raelynn thought they were already weird enough, but them not knowing what an Argonian is, well that was just a new level of weird for her. Everyone in their right mind knew what an Argonian was, everyone has seen them at least once in their lives. And the way they were dressed made Raelynn wonder if those two were even sane, or if they just lived in a different fashion Era. Who even wore baggy pants and shirts anymore?

“Uh, well-“

“They are not from here.” Siggy cut him off.

Raelynn raised an eyebrow. “Are they from Cyrodiil?”

“Yeah, Cyrodiil. The Cyrodiil of Cyrodiil. Cyrodiil.”  Dean chuckled.

Raelynn looked between the two brothers with confusion. “What are you two playing at? Are you two hiding something?”

Sam quickly shook his head. “No, no, no, no. We’re not hiding anything.”

“Than what’s up with you two? You act like you’re from another plane of existence or something.”

Siggy snorted. “Oh, the irony.”

Sam sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Well, you see, we are not exactly from here.”

“Yeah, I already figured as much.” Raelynn replied sharply.

Dean the cut in. “What he means, we’re from another dimension.”

Raelynn stared at them in silence, while Dean continued. “We got sent here after our… friend accidentally, summoned a Daedric prince from your realm. He doomed our world, now we have to wipe up the mess and kill him, and he told us to find a Dragonborn, because he thinks you defeated him once before.”

Raelynn shook her head. “I know Daedric princes, one even personal, but I never fought one. It’s impossible to kill one. They are basically immortal.”

The two brothers looked devastated; perhaps their world will go to hell after all. But at least they wouldn’t be blamed for it, but Gabriel will be. He was the one after all who started this entire mess, even if he was near death. It was bad enough that Dean and Sam were the one to be blamed for the apocalypse.

“But why exactly did you have to find me? What made your friend think I defeated a Daedric prince before?”

“The Daedric prince said something along the lines of ‘Nirn and Alduin didn’t go as planned. The damned Dragonborn’. Ring a bell?”

Raelynn nodded. “Yeah, Alduin. Also known as World-Eater. It was his prophecy to destroy the world, but I killed him.”

“And who exactly was this Alduin guy?” Dean asked.

“He wasn’t a guy.” Siggy interrupted. “He was a dragon. First born of Akatosh, as he liked to call himself.”

“You mean dragon, as in wings, claws, fire breathing and all? Including virgin blood?” Dean questioned.

Siggy and Raelynn looked at each other confused, before looking back at the brothers. “I’ve never heard of dragon’s using virgin blood. Your world has dragons too?”

Dean chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, pesky creatures. Difficult to kill too.”

Raelynn perked up a bit and grinned. “So you kill dragons too? I make a living by killing them.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Anyway, about the Daedric prince?”

Raelynn shook her head and slapped her forehead. “I apologize, I easily get off the topic.  What was that prince’s name?”

“Adontius.”

“Adontius?” Raelynn questioned. “Are you sure he is from here? I have never heard of him before.”

“Neither did I.” Siggy chirped in. “And I know of every Deadric prince.”

“Well then,” Dean exhaled, “isn’t that just great? He wants to destroy our world, and you haven’t even heard of him. Flawless, right Sammy?” He looked at his brother.

Sam only shook his head at him and turned to Raelynn and Siggy. “How about someone else? Anybody else that may know about Daedric prince’s?”

“Sanguine.”

“Sheogorath.”

Siggy and Raelynn look at each other. “Wait, what?”

* * *

Sam and Dean never intended to spend their time at one in the morning, outside of the walls, with two women bickering with each other about every little thing. Siggy threatened to stab Raelynn, and Raelynn threatened to burn Siggy alive. Why? Because they argued about who to ask for help. Sanguine or Sheogorath. Sam and Dean didn’t have a single clue who those two fellas even were, so they stayed a good distance away from those two and just waited for the fight to end. They didn’t want to jump into the middle of the fight, in case one of them would get stabbed or burned in the process.

“I’m not going to call a crazy old man! We’re calling Sanguine!” Raelynn shouted at Siggy.

“And I’m not going to listen to a pissing dremora!” Siggy screamed back, already taking out her dagger.

“He’s not a dremora! There’s a huge difference!” Raelynn snarled, taking out her dagger too.

“He looks like a dremora, so he is a dremora!”

“You wanna fight, bitch?!”

“Come at me half bred stump!”

“Lis-“

“No!” A dagger flew Raelynn’s way, stopping her mid shout. She easily dodged the flying dagger, but the moment realization hit her, she let out a battle cry and ran at Siggy, dagger above her head and a murderous look in her eyes. Poor Siggy; she looked like she was about to shit her pants.

But before Raelynn was even halfway to Siggy, a loud buzzing noise cut them off. While Dean and Sam looked around confused, Siggy and Raelynn each readied their weapons, Siggy her dagger and sword, and Raelynn her bow, and looked around carefully.

“What? What is it?” Dean asked loudly.

“Spriggan.” The two answered at the same time.

“Wait, what?”


	6. Burning bushes (S/C)

Turns out the Spriggan wasn't a regular Spriggan, it was Spriggan Matron. Both Siggy and Raelynn muttered something to themselves while Sam and Dead stayed as far away from the fight as possible, but not too far away either.

From the distance they could easily make out Siggy throwing herself at the Spriggan trying to stab it, but it turned around and smacked Siggy across the face mid-jump with its wooden claw, which knocked the High Elf a few meters away. Raelynn took the chance and shot the Spriggan right in the lower back, which caused the thing to stagger and fall to its knees. Siggy recovered from the failed attempt and ran up to the Spriggan, cutting its head off with her sword. The fight was over in no time, and instead of them high fiving each other, they went right back to ignoring each other.

“I still say we ask Sheogorath for help, at least he can give us some straight answers, even if he does give you a test or two to solve before he answers your questions…” Siggy said, with her arms crossed across her chest and her nose held up high.

“Hey Sammy, no wonder they’re called High Elves, they think of themselves higher than everyone.” Dean said in a hushed voice, nudging Sam in the arm with his elbow.

“There is no way I’m asking that nut job for help, I’d rather ask Sanguine.” Raelynn shot her down with another icy glare.

“And there’s no way I’m asking some Dremora for help either!” Siggy snapped at her.

“He’s not a Dremora!” Raelynn yelled back.

“Same bloody thing!” Siggy yelled at her, waving her arms around

Another fight broke out between the two of them, but this time it wasn’t as serious as someone would expect it to be, Raelynn launched herself at Siggy, trying to punch her in the face. But Siggy had the upper hand here, quickly picked up a branch and smacked Raelynn across the face with it, in turn Raelynn set Siggy’s shoes on fire and Siggy put them out with a simple Frostbite spell. This pissed Raelynn off and she jumped on Siggy, hooking her arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

While the two of them were fighting, a bush suddenly burst into flames next to Sam and Dean, Sam was about to call Siggy and Raelynn and brake up their fight, but a voice came from the bush, “hey, have you two figured out yet what or who could kill that guy?” obviously it was Gabriel.

“Well, no. But we did find the Dragonborn with the help of some yellow skinned Elf, seems to be a thing around here.” Dean said, glancing back at the duo every now and then.

“Well then, hurry the fuck up, Adontius changed his mind and he wants me dead, and it will NOT be a quick and painless death, he is going to turn me inside out and hang me off the ceiling!” And with that, the flame went out, the bush now reduced to a pile of ashes and a burn mark on the ground.

“Great we have a time limit now. And what are we going to do about those two now?” Sam asked, motioning to the still fighting duo once the flame went out.

“I’d say we try and break up the fight, but they could set our asses on fire, so no. We sit back and wait for them to stop acting like a couple 5 year olds.” Dean said and sat down on the grassy floor, Sam joining him soon after.

After what felt like forever, the two of them finally stopped fighting, each of them got a black eye, busted lip, several bite marks, bruises and cuts, but mostly Raelynn since her armor didn’t cover her arms, Siggy looked the worst though, her face was all bruised and cut up and part of her armor was torn up, no, burnt off. Their weapons were discarded long ago, Raelynn’s bow hanging off a tree and Siggy’s sword and dagger lodged into a tree trunk, items were scattered everywhere, gems, potions, arrows, a few apples and some alchemy ingredients. After the fight Siggy and Raelynn spent about an hour collecting all of their belongings since a lot of it was scattered around in a radius of about 10 meters, most of it being used as a weapon.

 “Okay, Sam you’re coming with me to Solitude so we can visit Sheogorath, Dean you’re going with Raelynn to Morvunskar so you two can ask Sanguine about this Adontius creep.” Siggy said, holding a piece of her armor to her lip trying to stop the bleeding. “But first we have to get you two some armor, can’t have you running around looking like this…and I have to get some new armor as well.”

“Whoa whoa whoa wait! What do you mean he’s coming with you? Why are you even here in the first place?” Raelynn snarled at Siggy.

“Can’t a thief grow a heart and help someone out? Besides, the sooner you help them, the sooner you can go back to hunting dragons.” Siggy replied, staring Raelynn down.

“We never asked for your help anyway.” She exclaimed in a childish manner while crossing her arms across her chest.

“Actually, Siggy helped us find you, so I think it would only be fair if you accepted her help.” Sam said, stepping in between them.

“Fine.” Raelynn huffed, “I’ll accept that thieves help, but as soon as we’re done with this mission, I’m punching her in the face. But I’ll let you know, I could just leave you guys all on your own, but it’s my duty to help the people of Skyrim…even though you guys aren’t even from Nirn…or this plane of existence.”

“Great, so it’s settled then, Sam is coming with me to Riften first so we can get some sleep and food, then we’re getting him some armor and then we’re off to Solitude. Dean is going with Raelynn to get some armor and then they’re off to Morvunskar, that sound good?” Siggy asked, after explaining her plan to the others.

Raelynn let out another huff and muttered something under her breath, Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean spoke up. “Do we have to split up? Can’t we go to Morvun-whatever first and then to Solitude together?”

“I agree with that wretched thief, but only this time. It would be faster if we split up and went our separate ways and then met up back in Riften.” She said trough gritted teeth.

* * *

Soon after that the group parted ways, the brother’s didn’t look to fond of being so far away from one another and it got Siggy thinking. ‘They didn’t look pleased at all about the idea of being separated like this, maybe they’re the only family they have left…man, should pay a visit to my parents some time, but I don’t feel like going all the way to Falkreath right now’.

“So, Sam.” Siggy said as casually as possible. “What kind of dimension are you from anyway? Since you have dragons there as well, it can’t be that different from mine.”

“Well, it’s really different, most people don’t know about dragons, demons, vampires and ghosts back there, so I and my brother hunt them so they wouldn’t hurt anyone. It would take me forever to explain how different our dimensions are.” He said, walking along Siggy back to Riften.

“Well, it already sounds pretty confusing, I guess I’ll just leave it at this. Everyone knows about dragons here, it’s kind of hard to miss a giant winged lizard spewing fire or frost right at you, everything was just fine before they started crawling out of their burial mounds, the prices of goods went up, it’s not safe to travel all by yourself since a giant ass lizard can swoop down at any time and the war isn’t helping this at all.” Siggy explained to Sam, with the war and dragons about, stealing things for a living has become harder than someone would expect and because of that Siggy thought about getting a job as well. Maybe working at the fishery during the day would pay well.

People don’t have as many valuable items any more, and they certainly don’t carry them on person anymore, it’s hard trying to sell stolen goods as well and the price for food and drink are sky high. Luckily Siggy had a small garden that came with her house so she could grow a few crops of her own, she also didn’t need to buy a lot of meat since she always went out hunting once she ran out of food.

“When Raelynn said that we would save up time if we split up, what did she mean by that?” Sam asked once they entered the city.

“Well, we have to go all the way to Solitude to reach Sheogorath, and Solitude is about two days away from here on foot, but we’ll take the carriage, it’s easier and a lot safer.” Siggy said, leading Sam to her house Honeyside, before they walked inside she went to check the Thief Cache barrels she always had in the garden. She opened the lid of the first barrel and inside were a Daedric dagger, some lock picks and a healing potion. She took all the items out of the barrel and gave the dagger and potion to Sam. “Here, I anyway have enough of those daggers and potions.”

“Why was there a dagger in that barrel? And what kind of potion is that?” Sam asked, inspecting the dagger and healing potion.

“It’s one of those Thief Cache barrels scattered across Skyrim, we often leave items in here worth sharing with other thieves such as weapons, lock picks, potions and sometimes a piece of armor. And that my friend, is a healing potion. If you’re almost dead during a fight you can chug one of those and you have just enough time to make a run for it so you can then later drag yourself to the nearest temple.” She said, replacing the lid on the barrel and then lead Sam over to the entrance to her house. She searched through her satchel for a bit before pulling out a key and unlocked the door.

Once inside she made a beeline to another room, leaving Sam alone in the previous room, he looked around a bit before following her. In the meantime, Siggy pretty much threw the contents of the chest around what looked like her bedroom.

“What are you looking for?” Sam asked, careful not to step on any of the weapons or armor.

“Looking for Linwe’s armor, I looted it from his body when I had to get rid of him, looks a lot like my Guild armor, but is sleeveless and lighter in color.” She said, still rummaging through the chest. After a while she finally found the armor and handed it to Sam. “I think it should fit you, I know it was too big for me, or else I’d be wearing it instead of this armor.”

She went to the dresser at the end of her bed and pulled out a set of armor that looked almost identical to the armor she was wearing right now, except it was black. “That damned Nord, ruined my favorite set of armor, hope I managed to ruin her armor.” She muttered to herself.

* * *

After finally working things out, and drinking a healing potion or two, Sam and Siggy went back to Riften, leaving Dean and Raelynn in that clearing. Dean wasn’t too fond of the idea of being separated from his brother in this new world, hell it slightly pissed him off. It wasn’t even twenty four hours and they had to get separated by two women who couldn’t control themselves and come upon an agreement. Dean knew his brother could handle himself well against the supernatural beings, but from what he heard, this world was tougher and more dangerous than his home world; for all he knew Sam could end up dead in just one day.

“Alright,” Raelynn stood up from. For the past ten minutes she has been sitting on a rock, starring into the wilderness and being completely quiet, not letting out even the slightest sound. “Let’s get going then.”

“No.” Raelynn turned to Dean with a risen eyebrow. “We are not going anywhere until I get some answers.”

“What do you want to know?” Raelynn didn’t hesitate.

“Why this?” Dean snapped. “And first off, what even gives you and that elf chick the right to just command me and Sam around?”

Raelynn fully turned to him and gave him a look. “We are not commanding anyone around. You two had completely free will over where to go, despite the fact Siggy chose to take Sam. You could have said you wanted to go with Siggy, you could have gone. Sam could have gone with me, he could have.”

“Then why-“

“Because it will take less time. It takes a couple hours to get to Windhelm alone, and quite some time to get to Morvunskar, where we have to fight our way through mages and find the portal to Sanguine’s realm. And the portal to Sheogorath’s realm is all the way in Solitude, which takes roughly two days to get there.” Raelynn explained. “And then Akatosh knows what we’ll need to kill that son of a bitch. So by the time we get past all that, for all we know he could have already destroyed your world.”

“And how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won’t just stab me in the back?” Dean asked sharply.

Raelynn only gave him a look. “Look, you asked for my help and I am helping you. But if you think I am not to be trusted, then you were a fool to go with me in the first place.”

There was silence for ten solid minutes with them staring at each other sharply, not a single word being spoken, before Raelynn averted her gaze. She motioned for him to follow her as they made their way back to Riften. “Now, tomorrow we’ll get you some decent armour and some weapons. I can’t have you walking around like a jester and getting the guards suspicious about you. After that, we’ll set off to Windhelm.”

Dean quickly caught up to her. “Why would the guards be suspicious?”

Raelynn snickered. “They can be really bold at times. It’s a wonder they haven’t locked you up yet, I mean… you and your brother look like a joke. No offence though.”

“None taken.” Dean said through gritted teeth.


End file.
